


To fight a Dragon

by lucife56



Series: A man for all seasons fanart [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: [... Every instinct he has is screaming at him to flee, but he can’t let go of the sword. If he can get a good hold he can drive it in further, strike deeper into the creature’s skull, perhaps even still it for good. Any moment now it will blast me with its fire, Jaime has just enough time to think, but instead the dragon does something completely different.When the dragon lifts its head, it pulls him right off the ground.Jaime manages to keep hold of Oathkeeper’s hilt even as he is lifted into the air, dangling as the great wings spread to take flight... ]"A Man for All Seasons" by dreadwulf, Chapter 6: Viserionor...Jaime Lannister to the rescue...or...Save me, Brienne!!





	To fight a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreadwulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwulf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Man for All Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448695) by [dreadwulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwulf/pseuds/dreadwulf). 




End file.
